


the forgotten hale

by WarriorWolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Stiles is Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorWolf/pseuds/WarriorWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had a half sister the town forgot about. Stiles was missing for four years. The maze runner is real. Stiles is thomas. Not maze runner 3 compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Victoria Hale-Stilinski; I'm eighteen and married to an awesome guy. My story is one filled with laughter, tears and family. I think I should start from the beginning.

On December the 7th a little baby girl was born into a family of wolves, but this baby didn't have the same father as the rest of them. See the god of the underworld have taking a liking in Talia Hale. He talked to both husband and wife and they agreed to raise his and Talia's baby.

As the baby girl got older she and her older brother Derek were really close. He was always there to keep her safe and she was there for him. That all change on the day of her tenth birthday.

As usual her family held her a party. There were a few guests that showed that pushed the Hale's to the edge worry.

Guest 1: Hades   
Gift: total control over her under worldly powers. Meaning that she can talk, summon and control the dead. He gave her full access to the underworld. Sadly all the powers being unlocked meat she could since when people pasted on.

Guest 2: Hestia  
Gift: made her champion of hope as she was the beacon of hope all those who know her. Her reason for making her the beacon of hope was she was a beacon of hope to a lot of the Hale pack. She was the only hope her brother could rely on.

Guest 3: Lupa  
Gift: made her the champion of werewolves. She saw a leader in her one that command respect. That blessing made her eyes turn purple.

Guest 4: Artemis  
Gift: gave her, her blessing to not loos control on full moons and was made immune to silver. She gave her the blessing because she said no maiden needs to live with that curse. There was one catch, she could only fall in love with her mate.

Those gifts made her have to move away from her family.

At the age of thirteen she could control Shadowfire, by the age of fourteen she was kidnapped by WCKD. There she met her husband and mate.

That baby was me.....   
That girl is me!

Let me tell you about my time in WCKD.

Year one (age15)

Thomas and I were running around like two crazy kids to help with everything from creating a maze to help prepping our friends. That was the year I knew just what I human could do. 

Month after month I fell more in love with Thomas. My wolf was reduced to purring like a CAT when he was near. 

Year one was okay. Year one was just prep.

Year two (age 16)

Year two was the year things started getting to much. Luckily Thomas was there for me. That was the year we created the grievers. 

Year two was when I realised Thomas was my mate.

Year three (age 17)

That was the year Thomas couldn't watch more of his friends die. Just after he asked me to be his girlfriend, he was send into the maze doomed not to remember a thing. Three months later Thomas and the gang escape.

Stage two took them, but I was waiting in stage two for them and then help them escape WCKD for good.

We went through the scorch and fought back to get Minho and the rest. Sadly we lost Newt.

Third year was the year we escape.

Fourth year (age 18)

Look I hate year four so quick summery. Stiles and I got married. Loved that moment. Because we got married and mated Stiles have the same power I do with the exception of Shodowfire. He can control Shadow water. We, my whole pack, got tattoos. The tattoo is Derek's tattoo, with an arrow blood dripping down from the tip and lastly the word Warriors.

WCKD tried to catch us again. That ended with Stiles killing Ava Paige's (a real witch) lover. That event, lead to Stiles being cures and now we can't go near each other.

For the last few months I have been training with the navy SEAL from the safety of my shadows.   
I

tried being in their ranks, but FEMALES are not a loud.... assholes.

My name is Derek Hale and I'm the last Hale alive. The Hale family was a really big family. I had three siblings, but was only closer to one.

Six years ago I was at a really low point I missed my sister Tori so I went out to our secret place. Kate Argent burned down our house, but Uncle Peter survived. Sadly he is in a coma and there have been no chance. Laura, my older sister, was out with her friends, but she was murdered by another werewolf. Cora is gone and Victoria was killed in the battle to protect New York from her evil grandfather. 

I have a new pack. They are: Scott, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Mellissa and Sheriff John Stilikinski.

Stiles, John's son, is coming back to town. Stiles was kidnapped by a group of people and Scott is way past happy to have him back.  
Scott just called me to tell me to look after Stiles. 

As I looked from the shadows I saw the rogue wolf biting Stiles. Weirdly he was not scared or anything. He did drop his knife and I was going to make Scott bring him to me. No normal person is nor afraid of a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheriff Stilinski there has been a report of half a corps in the woods. Joggers found her."

I felt bad listening in on my father's calls, but I'm bored and like Scotty said nothing good ever happens in this town.

"Where was the body found?"

"The Beacon Hill Preserve."

"I'll be there soon. Please call to get the hound squad ready."

I guess I should tell you who I am.

My name is impossible to pronounce so everybody just call me Stiles.

I'm seventeen and have only ever been out of Beacon Hill once. That one time was when I was kidnapped by WCKD. My name there was Thomas.

￼

My time in WCKD I would love to forget, but I meat my mate there so I can't complain. Sadly there was a curse placed upon me making it impossible to be near my mate. So until the curse is removed I'm in pain some days more than others.

I call Scott.

RINGGGGG.........RINGGGGG........RING.....  
YOU HAVE RE.....

I decided to go to Scott's after grabbing my jeep's keys i drove to Scott's.

** ** **

With the agility of a runner I jumped on to the roof. Sadly the roof creaked and Scott walked out. I trip on a tile and hang upside down.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Both of us screamed.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone.... why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you are a predator."

"A pre.. Look I know it's late, but you have to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago dispatched called they are bringing in every officer from the Beacons department and even state police."

"For what?"

"Two joggers found a body." I did a back flip and landed on my feet facing Scott.

"A dead body?"

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb ass a dead body." I said while climbing onto the stoop.

"You mean like murder?"

"Nobody knows yet just that it is a girl probably in her twenties."

"Hold on, if they found the body. What are they looking for?"

"That is the best part. They only found half.... we are going"

That was when Scott turned squarely.

"Sorry, Stiles you're on your own."

After that I left. I can't believe Scott. I just came back after four years and he have change. I don't know what he is hiding yet.

Scott's POV

"Derek, this is Scott talking. My friend Stiles is on he's way to you please help him. He will not make it if he is turned into a werewolf."

"I will see what i can do Scott."

"Thank you."

Back with Stiles

If Scott won't come with me then I will go into the woods by myself with the bow. The bow is really special; my cousins Talia and Artemis gave it to me to keep me save while I look for my mate and wife.

I didn't walk far into the wood before I drop my bow and ran away from the wolf chasing me. Sadly I was to slow and it bit me. I know the curse was reversed because I could feel her coming closer. 

I tried to stay out of my dad's way, but i ran into him.

"Hold it. He is my son."

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"I came to run here. Dad, please remember that for four years I have been running for my life on a daily basis I need to run."

"Okay, Stiles go home."

"Okay dad."

I walked back to get my bow. After I got my bow I shot an arrow into a tree shouting: "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU."

Back at school

"Hi, how was the wood?"

"I felt alive again, but I have to go back again. I forgot my knife."

"We can go after lacrosse."

"Thanks, Scotty."

"Let's go to home room. I heard there is a new girl at school."

Home room

"Guys, can I have your attention."

"This lovely young lady's name is Victoria Stilinski."

"Not another one." The whole class yelled.

I was jumping around like crazy.

"Stiles, sit down."

"Can't. Victoria is here I saw last one year ago."  
Slowly she walked in and tackled me.

"Fox! I missed you so much love."

"I know wolf. I missed you too."

"Where are you staying?"

"My old house. I didn't even know my family died in a fire, but my room was not burned."

"Stay with my dad and I."

"Okay, Fox."

"Hi, are you and Stiles family."

"Jip. Fox is my hubby, we got married while we were napped."

"YOU'RE MARRIED." The whole class shouted.

"Yes, I am."

The whole class started staring at us like we are freaks.

"Victoria, what was your maiden name?"

"None of your business!"

"Are you going to come see my try outs?"

"Are you crazy? You are going to crush it."

Lacrosse try outs

Scott was did the impossible. Couch yelled and then he got a place on the team. It was my turn and I heard the yell.

"GO, FOX, REMBER YOU GOT THIS."

Those words made me feel better. I started off slow and strong and move with lightning fast reflexes. Move between players like I moved in the maze and in the hunt making the shot.

"Stilinski, what the hell happened to you the past four years?"

Before I could answer wolf tackle hugged me.

"Told you, you could do it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Stilinski, who is this."

"Couch, meet my wife Victoria."

"So the rumours are true?"

"What rumours?"

"That you are married."

"Jip." I said proudly.

"Team, welcome the two new members Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski to the team."

They clapped.

"Hit the showers!"

In the locker room

"Nice tattoo, Stilinski."

"Thanks, Tori have one too."

"What does it mean?"

"The swirl thing represent her family, the arrow with the blood my protective streak and the warriors that we survived the whole kidnapping."

"Wow. That's a lot of meaning in that one tattoo."

"I know."

"Do you still what to go to the woods?"

"Yeah, I need to go get that knife."


	3. 3

Scott and I climb into my Jeep. We drove out to the reserve.

 

I was so deep in thought that I didn’t even see where we were until Scott said that we where there.

 

“SCOTT, THIS IS NOT WERE I LOST MY KNIFE.”

 

“I know. Derek picked it up.”

 

“Good, let’s meet this Derek.”

 

We walked into this old burned down place. The first thing I smelled was something familiar, but hard to place.

 

“Derek, we are here!”

 

“I’m coming.”

 

A guy came down the steps. He froze and addresses Scott.

 

“Get out, Scott, but leave him.” He said pointing to me.

 

“NO.”

 

“It’s okay Scotty. I can protect myself trust me.”

 

“Okay, Stiles, just this once.”

 

Scott gave the guy (Derek, I guess) I look that said ‘if you hurt him, I will kill you.’

 

“So, this knife where did you get?” he asked holding my knife in his hands.

I grab my knife and followed the familiar sent.

 

Up the stairs, Derek tried to stop me especially when I opened the one door without burned marks. 

 

“Victoria?”

 

“Fox, love what are you doing in my childhood home?”

 

“I came to get my knife from Derek.”

 

“WHAT? WHO DID YOU SAY YOU MET? STILES I SWEAR IF YOU ARE LIEING I WILL KILL YOU.”

 

“Tori, is th....... is it really you?” Derek asked in a small voice.

 

“Der? Your alive I thought you were dead.“

 

“And I thought you were dead. Who is Stiles too you?”

 

“Stiles, meet, my brother, Derek. Derek meet my mate and husband Stiles.”

 

“Hi.” He said awkwardly.

 

“Are you still going to live with us.... or are we going to live here?”

 

“Both?”

 

“HE IS WHAT?” Derek yelled as his brain came back online.

 

“Derek, after the war... I was kidnapped by the same group that trapped Stiles. We met and Artemis’ gift pulled me closer to him. We got married at the age of eighteen. Please Derek, give him a chance. Have him here on pack meets and he can call me if something happens, but Der, keep us being family a secret. We want to pretend not to be wolves.”

 

“Okay, but Isaac stays here he is bound to find out.”

 

“That is okay. Then I see you this weekend. Looks like it’s time to meet my father-in-law.”

 

“John is the coolest sheriff ever.”

 

“YOU KNOW MY DAD?”

 

“Yes, his pack after all.”

 

“Of course. Is Scott pack?”

 

“Yes, him and his mom.”

 

“Give us a lift?”

 

“Sure, pack what you need.”

 

The drive to my home was filled with questions and explanations as well as planning the whole I’m pack, but not my wife.

Dad just got home from work. The patrol car was next to my Jeep.

 

“Hi, pop.” “John.” Derek and I said together.

 

“Son, Derek who is this with you?”

 

“Dad, can we do this inside?”

 

Dad just moved to the side letting us into the house.

 

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?”

 

“John, I would like you to meet my little sister Victoria. At a young age she was in a war. A war we thought she died in, but she was taken by the same group that have taken Stiles.”

 

“Pop, I would like you to meet your daughter in law Victoria Hale-Stilinski. We got married when we escaped and where on our way here. Sadly we got split up. Dad, I also have powers and am a Werewolf as well.”

 

“Uhm.... wait a sec. Are you telling me that there is another Hale, but she is also a Stilinski? And what war? How old is she? And most important question what is she?”

 

“SHE, is standing right her. Hi, I’m Victoria Hale Stilinski. I’m sixteen years old and I’m a demi-wolf. I fought in a war against my evil grandfather Kronos. I’m really sorry about just showing up like this.”

 

“Slow down, from what I can remember Kronos is a Greek myth.”

 

“I wish the Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse mythology was a myth.”

 

“What do you mean?” three shocked faces asked

 

“What myths are real to you?”

 

“Werewolves and a few odd monsters here and there.”

 

“Greek and Roman mythology.”

 

“Greek and Norse.”

 

“You three may want to sit down this is going to take a long time.”

 

John, Stiles and Derek sat down.

 

“Okay, uhm Derek will know about the start and then Stiles the middle and end. Let’s start with Greek and how I connect with each myth.”

 

Greek Mythology

 

My mom is Talia Hale, but my father is Hades. Now I know you think it’s crazy, but my brother Derek can tell you it’s the truth. The resign why nobody knew that the Greeks exist is they keep to the shadows over the past five years the Greeks have directly fought in two Great War. I was only part of one.

I was also blessed by Hades, my dad, Hestia, my lovely aunt, and Artemis, my cousin. That is how I’m connected to the Greeks. 

 

“Any questions?”

 

“Wait! Are you telling me I’m related to the Greeks!”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Toria, did you go see mom?”

 

“No, I was scared... maybe one day we can go together.”

 

“I always have your back and you know it.”

 

“Let’s move on.”

 

Roman Myth

 

It is true what they said about the Romans hating the Greeks, but one year after I was kidnapped my cousins, brother and sister fought in a war that needed the Romans and Greeks to work together.

 

I always knew about both worlds. Lupa the goddess of wolves blessed me. I was raised in both fighting styles.

Lupa, making me her champion connected me to the Romans. During the split I was camping out in Roman land.

 

“I’m quickly telling about the Egyptian Myths. I’m not connected, but my cousin Percy fought side by side with some demigod.”

 

“Go on please I have the graveyard shift in two hours.”

 

Norse Myth

 

The Norse Myth we all know is true due to the attack in New York. That and well the Norse gods, the Greeks and Romans have an alliance. So that’s it.

 

“So I have a very dangerous daughter in law.”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Stiles, get her settled in one of my deputy is on he’s way.”

 

“Who?” 

 

“Jordan.”

 

“See you soon, dad.”

 

** ** **

 

It took all of two hours to settle Vicky in. After we were done we started making food for dinner to take for my dad since his work the graveyard shift.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Vicky and I made dad a healthy salad and a steak (Dad needs it).

 

“Love, are we taking this too dad?”

 

“Yeah, but if the pack is there I’ll give you a sign then you stick to the shadows I cannot keep you out of the loop.”

 

“And what is the sign?”

 

“Since they all know I’m weird. Thor’s hammer.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Eh.”

 

** ** **

 

“Hi, Jordan.” I said to dad’s deputy.

 

“Stiles, who is this lovely young lady at your side.” I was so mad I thought I was going to wolf out.

 

“MY WIFE.”

 

“Love, calm down” she said calming me down with a simple touch.

 

“Sorry, Stiles you father is busy talking to Derek Hale he said you can come in he didn’t say anything about your wife.”

 

“Love it’s okay, go give the food I’ll wait in the car”

 

Looks like she is going to be my shadow. I know the joke is the worst I ever did, but she is in control of the shadows. She walked around the corner I made my way to dad’s office.

 

*Knock*

 

“Come in.”

 

“Hi dad, Vicky and I just brought you, your food.”

 

“Where is Victoria?”

 

I looked at the shadows Derek and my dad knew what I was trying to say

 

“She is waiting in the car. Is this pack business?”

 

“You know about the pack?”

 

“Yes! Scott, my furry butt friend.”

 

“Is you wife pack?”

 

“No” Derek growled looking sad having to lie about his sister not being in the pack. The truth is it looked like in hurt him to say that, but he knew why he had to lie.

 

“Dam, Sourwolf, that’s my wife!” My eyes turned purple my dad was the first to see.

 

“Stiles, I think you should go to the Jeep. Victoria maybe waiting, but Stiles take your weapons and go hunt.”

 

“We will bring back a nice dear and between Vicky and I will pack and freeze all the meat.”

 

“You know how to do that?”

 

“Yeah, I was on the run for one and a half years.”

 

“Stiles.....”

 

*RINGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGG*

 

“Stiles, is that your phone?”

 

“Yeah, one of them, but with one?”

 

I picked up the phones

 

HALFBLOOD: No

 

S.H.I.E.L.D: No

 

RUNNERS: No

 

AVENGERS: Yes

 

“Cap, you have Fox here.”

 

“Fox, I need to talk to Wolf. Some weird stuff is happening out here and we have no contacts except you two. That and Thor keeps on yapping about a hero named Percy Jackson”

 

“Cap, I’ll let Wolf send you his number, but word of warning don’t hurt Percy.”

 

“Uhm, why are you warning me about that?”

 

“Percy is Wolf’s cousin and we all know why we call her wolf.”

 

“Ouch, I will warn Tony and the assassins.”

 

“And no bow and arrows near Percy he most likely will bring seven other kids with him. Steve just remember they fought in two wars they know their stuff.”

 

“Thank you, Fox.”

 

“You know Wolf would kill me if I didn’t help you cap.”

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Captain America.”

 

“And how do you know him?”

 

“Wolf and I may have helped with the Alien attack in New York.”

 

“Stiles, do you have a network of dangerous people you know.”

 

“Yes, Vicky’s family (Dad and Sourwolf paled a bit), the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and the runners our group of friends we met inside of the maze.”

 

“Stiles, are you a threat to us.”

 

“No, but if you insult my wife one more time then I’ll kill you.”

 

“GUYS, WE ARE HERE FOR A REASON.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“The Alpha pack is here for me.”

 

“Neah, dude we will win give me time. Time.... time... how long do we have before they are here.”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“That is more than the time I will need.” I turned around and walked away. I need to call the runners and Nico get them here. The hard part will be to get Vicky in on the plan and tell Derek the plan.

 

Vicky appeared in the car with her evil grin on. Looks like one less thing to worry about not working. Now I remember why we are in charge of a few packs.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles ’ POV

 

“Stiles, wake up your going to be late for school!” dad yelled.

 

“Dad, is Wolf down there?”

 

“No, I thought she was up there with you.”

 

“I will go look for her after I’m awake.”

I walked to the bathroom to get ready for school. 

 

“Morning.”

 

“Morning, son there is coffee in the pot drink some.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The front door of the house opened up and laughter was heard coming through. The footsteps became louder and the persons walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

 

“Wolf, Sourwolf.” I greeted.

 

“Son, I know you are still half asleep, but who is Sourwolf?”

 

“Wolf’s brother. He always looks soooo mad. Are we still staying over tonight Sourwolf?”

 

“If you stop calling me that, little red.”

 

“Neah, and it’s Fox not little red.”

 

“Whatever you say little red.”

 

Fox walked over and gave me a kiss. 

 

“How about we do a pack bonding night? They still don’t know I am pack so it is more of a movie night pack plus one.”

 

“That can work, but you know then the pack will know you are my sister.”

 

“Yip, your ‘human’ sister. I can help you by wearing my hood and shades.”

 

“See, you tonight.”

 

I turned to dad and asked: “Is he always like that?”

 

“Yes, he is always like that.”

 

Victoria’s POV

 

For the past year or so I woke up at the crack of dawn form my run before the SEALS woke up. I only tried training with them for a month before I heard about the treaty between the Greeks and Romans threw a ghost.

Let me tell you the Romans can make an army troop cry in shame that teens can beat them in their training.

 

This morning I woke up next to Wolf. He looks so cute when he sleeps. Giving him, a quick, kiss to his forehead. Smiling down at him I slowly walked to the dresser we share.

 

Gray sweatpants, a black tank top and a pair of black Nike running shoes. I am going to run the track in the preserve that mom made us run during the full moon as a pack.

 

Walking down the wooden steps was hard I did not want to wake up John or Stiles. Slowly I started to sprint to the preserve passing the McCall house hearing Scott’s mom coming home and him waking up to the noise she is make even though she tries not too make a notice.

 

As soon as I hit the gravel hacking track I started running the trail. I turned left at the old Oak tree with the rocks running more into the Hale turf. Starting to run with more of the wolf speed. I ran into something solid.

 

“You really should look where you run little sis.”

 

“Derek?"

 

“Yeah, what are you doing in the woods this early?”

 

“Going for my morning run like you.”

 

Derek and I talked for hours before having a race back to John’s house.

 

I won.

 

Making a joke Derek and I walked into the house laughing. We found John and Stiles talking in the kitchen. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria’s POV

 

While John and Stiles talked I went to get ready for school. 

 

I hate fist period English. 

 

Today we are getting an assistant teacher AND we start reading whatever book we read this year.

 

*time skip*

 

Stiles’ POV

 

“Stiles, did you see the text that Derek send.”

 

“No, what did he say.”

 

“Tonight it’s movie night at his loft and you can bring a friend outside of the pa.... group.”

 

“Who are you taking?”

 

“Kira she is new. I don’t even need to ask you.” He said looking at Victoria.

 

“Aww, you like her.” He just blushed.

 

“No, I’m trying to be nice. Isaac, who are you bringing?”

 

“Allison.”

 

“Lydia?”

 

“Aiden and Ethan."

 

"Jackson?”

 

"I'm bringing Danny."

 

“I’m letting the rest know.”

 

“Let’s just get to class.”

 

*in class*

 

“Morning class my name is Jennifer Blake and I’m the new English teacher. The book we are reading this year is a true story and my assistant teacher, he lived thru it.”

 

“How old is he? A hundred.”

 

“No, he is young.”

 

“Let’s see Mister Stilinski, you can start reading.”

 

%- start reading

CHAPTER 1 ‘the class laughted’

 

He began his new life standing up, surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air.

 

Metal ground against metal; a lurching shudder shook the floor beneath him. He fell down at the sudden movement and shuffled backward on his hands and feet, drops of sweat beading on his forehead despite the cool air. His back struck a hard metal wall; he slid along it until he hit the corner of the room. Sinking to the floor, he pulled his legs up tight against his body, hoping his eyes would soon adjust to the darkness.

 

With another jolt, the room jerked upward like an old lift in a mine shaft.

 

“Miss Blake is this about a mining community?”

 

“No, it is not. Mister Stilinski, keep on reading.”she said all worked up about it.

 

Harsh sounds of chains and pulleys, like the workings of an ancient steel factory, echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls with a hollow, tinny whine. The lightless elevator swayed back and forth as it ascended, turning the boy’s stomach sour with nausea; a smell like burnt oil invaded his senses, making him feel worse. He wanted to cry, but no tears came...

 

“Yellow belly!” Jackson yelled making the class laugh.

 

“Mister Whitmore, this is no joking matter. These events really happened to very real people”

 

...he could only sit there, alone, waiting.

My name is Thomas, he thought

 

I stop reading tears running down my cheeks and wolf hugging me like there is no tomorrow coming. As I cried I saw all the dead faces flash in front of me. I remember killing Newt shooting him, Chuck taking a bullet for me. Gally, not really dying just injured, but in FBI custody. Alby and Winston.

 

3rd person’s POV

 

While Stiles and Victoria was hugging they did not see the assistant teacher walked in.

 

“Where are they in the book if those two are crying? They must at least be where Alby died.”

 

“They are not that far yet. He didn’t get past ‘My name is Thomas, he thought’.”

 

“No, it can’t be him, can it?”

 

“What are you going on about Thomas?”

 

“May I try somthing?” Jenifer just nodded.

 

“Get there attention please.”

 

Jenifer clapped her hands to get the class’ attention.... and she did except for the two Stilinski’s hugging.

 

“Name’s Newt, Greenie, and we’d all be right cheery if ya’d forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here.”

 

Stiles’ head snapped up showing the whole class he was crying and they didn’t understand it one bit.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles’ POV

I didn’t care that Miss Blake wanted our attention or that the new teacher was here.

“Name’s Newt, Greenie, and we’d all be right cheery if ya’d forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here.”

I know those words. Newt said them to me, my first day in the maze. At that thought my head snapped up seeing the shit standing there.

I walked up to him and punched him harder then I punched Gally after finding out he was alive.

“You shank, you are truly a piece of klunk. I thought I killed you! I remember pulling the trigger... I remember it all Newt. WCKD making me create the maze sending the FBI, CIA and the Argents the e-mail giving them all the info. The Grievers, the scorch the cranks, our escape, my wedding and getting split up by WCKD again.”

“I did deserve that, Tommy. I missed you guys. The girl you were hugging is that Hale?”

“Yeah it is me. Oh Hades, my brother is going to kill you.”

“Nico or the other one that is dead?”

“My other brother, who is not dead by the way.”

“You lost me. Hale are you the delusional one now?”

“Newt, come to the movie night with us then we will explain everything.”

“Will do, Tommy.”

“Wait, is Stilinski the main character of this darn book?”

“Yes, I guess I am.”

“Great, then so far you are a sissy.” Jackson said in his normal jackass way.

“Thank you, Jackson.”

Later that day in econ there was a knock on the door and Derek Hale walked in.

"Mister Hale can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I'm here to get my sister and brother in law. Stiles, I'm sorry to say this, but John is in the hospital they called me since I'm his contact."

"Der, please tell me dad is not in the hospital." Vicky said looking like she is about to cry.

"I'm sorry Princess, but he is." the next think we all see is Derek picking her up and packing her bag.

"What, this is my baby sister. The Stilinski's is the last of my family."

"Derek, lets go."

"Stiles, what is Derek talking about?"

"I will explain everything tonight for now Derek and Vicky are siblings. They both thought the other is dead. Only for Derek to find out she didn't die she was kidnapped and Vicky to find out he survived the Hale house fire. how did you do that in any chase?"

"Tonight."

 


End file.
